The Trouble with Stealing Cinderella
by Lily Marco
Summary: Miley's new boyfriend is recording his first single, but something from his past surfaces and angers Miley.


Author's Note: Hope you like this story. It's new and I hope I do well with it. It's not a song-fic, but it has a lot to do with the song Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. In this story this song wasn't recorded by Chuck Wicks, but by Noah Wings, Miley's boyfriend. They are 22 in this story.

Noah's POV

"Hey Miley." I said walking up to my girlfriend.

"Hey Noah. Congrats on your first single." "Thanks. I get to make a video for it, and I need a Cinderella, do you think you'd be interested?" "As Miley or Hannah?" "Miley."

"Sure. Is it an audition or an automatic part?" "Audition, but I think they'll go for you." "OK." "Alright, I'll pick you up Saturday and take you there." "OK."

She walked off . I knew she had to go teach her dance class today, so it was perfect timing. I started toward her house.

I got there, and I knocked on the door. Her dad answered and I walked in.

Miley's POV

Noah was pulling up to the house. "Bye Dad!" I screamed and ran out the door. I hoped in the car.

We got to the studio and when I got in there, there were three others there to audition. "Noah why are there only three others?" "Cause I'm new and not a lot of people know me."

The auditions were over and I got the part.

"So Miley, or should I say, Cinderella, we start filming tomorrow." "OK."

It was the next day, and after I got home from church, we went to the studio. My Dad said that he didn't want to miss this, whatever he meant by that.

We arrived at the studio and I got set up in wardrobe, hair, and makeup. They told me I had only a small part but it was big in a way.

The song was really beautiful, and I loved it. It was my part and I entered the screen, hugged the man, sat, and watched as he pulled out the ring. I always imagined my engagement ring like this.

The director yelled cut and we were all set. I started to take off the ring.

Noah came over and said, "Why are you taking it off?" "Because it's a prop." "What makes you so sure?" "What?" "Miley Stewart, will you marry me?" "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

My dad walked over. "Did you know about this?" "Yeah."

Just then a woman I had never seen before but looked familiar walked over.

"Am I too late for the callback?" she said looking at Noah and smiling.

"Amy? What are you talking about?" "I heard about the video and thought I'd surprise you." "Why?" "Because I'm sorry." "Nothing you say will make it better."

"Who are you?" I asked while walking over. "I'm his ex-girlfr—well ex-fiancée and almost wife." "What! Noah! Is she telling the truth?" "Yes. I'm sorry I never told you." "How did you guys break up?"

He was silent.

"Well?" "She left me at the altar." "What? You have an ex-fiancée who left you at the altar and didn't tell me?" "Yes. Miles I'm so sorry." "Whatever. Here take this back."

I put the ring in his hand, and miss ex walked over and said, "Hey, that's the ring you proposed to me with." "Okay Noah, now we're really over!" I yelled and stormed off the set, and ran to my car."

I crawled into the back and locked the doors. I cried for about five minutes before my daddy came over to the car. He climbed in.

"Bud, if I hadn't known, don't you think I would've beat him up." "You knew?" "Yes, when he asked for permission, he told me."

There was silence.

"He loves you Bud, and he's not a bad guy. He asked me if he should tell you and I told him no. If you should've known I would've told him to tell you or told you myself."

"How could you? If he had told me I would've known he's over her. She left him at the altar and I saw the way he looked at her. No one would react that way if they weren't still in love with that person. She left him at the altar, there has to be something left there."

"I know you think so Bud, but he has no feelings for her. Go back in there." "Okay."

I walked back in and apologized. He said it was okay and was sorry for not telling me.

We talked for a while and agreed that no matter what happens in the future, Stealing Cinderella was our song, we couldn't dance to it with anyone else, and if we were in the same place, we had to dance to it.

Author's Note: this is my oneshot. I have no idea why I wrote it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
